User blog:Future Updates
BEFORE YOU READ: There will be some information below which holds some future features for planned updates, which can count as spoilers. If you are not okay with spoilers, then get out of this blog post ABOUT THIS BLOG POST: I made this blog post so I can have some opinions on future features I'll be adding once I get a new PC, or have mine fixed, as some of these features I think will be controversial. If there is a feature you don't like, feel free to explain why you disagree with the feature, as it will help me change plans. Zombie Changes Zombies will now recieve different stats, nerfs, and buffs. Some of these zombies will also have new features or abilities. If you notice, zombies will now deal more damage than right now, and it is an attempt to increase the game difficulty. As of right now, the game is way too easy. For zombies to kill a person, it takes them 20 hits to completely kill them, which is way too long and unfair, and is barely a threat. To try to fix this, I made common zombies deal up to 20-25 damage, and stronger zombies up to 30-50 damage. Common Zombies will now inflict 5 hits to kill a player instead of the weak 20 hits it takes right now, Hopefully, this will add some more difficulty to the game. You may also noticed that I will also change the swingrates. The current state of the game currently has every zombie have the exact same swingrate, which makes no sense really, and is kinda unfair. This new update will make the swingrate mostly make sense, or add a higher threat level to these zombies. Mini Zombies would have the fastest swingrate, while the Heavy Zombie will have the slowest. Another thing I will add is hit ranges. Similiar to what swingrates are like right now, the hit range from the zombies are all the same, and are extremely short. This makes it almost rare for zombies to hit you. These changes will change that. I will slightly increase the hit range for regular sized zombies. The size of a zombie's arms will be as equal to the hit range, making the Brute have the largest hit range, and the Head Charger have the shortest hit range, since it has no arms at all, poor guy ;(. Zombies will also recieve new animations for each type. I'll specifically make new jumping, falling, idle, and attacking for each type of zombie. Weapon Changes Gun Nerfs/Buffs Weapons will also recieve a change, which will mostly consists of buffs, nerfs, or new weapons. As you can see, the AK-47 will no longer 2 shot kill common zombies, as this is literally way too OP, and makes the game too easy. Another thing to note is that the M16 damage has been increased from 33-36, and has an increased ammo capacity. This is because the M16 as of right now is relatively weak for a rifle, as it takes 4 bodyshots to kill a common zombie. The new M16 should now kill common zombies in just 3 hits, and can last longer. Dual Pistols will also have a higher damage than before, making them deal the most DPS out of all the sidearms. Hopefully, this buff will make the Dual Pistols have a place in the game. The R700 sniper now has decreased damage, as it was deemed way too OP on Brutes, as they were able to instantly kill them most of the times. Don't worry however, the Sniper is still OP, you'll see the more you read this post. The Wingmaster now has increased damage of 250 instead of 240, just to deal a little more damage if a single pellet manages to get a hit on an enemy. I know, it's not that much of a change. The Uzi will also be single handed instead of dual wielded now, as the Dual Uzis right now are one of the most OP weapons in the game. The Speargun will also now have a slower firerate, but deals the highest damage out of all the weapons in the game, as it will now deal 4000 damage. The SPAS-12 now has a smaller ammo capacity of 8, but has more reserve ammo than the Barrett M82. The P90 will now have alot more reserve ammo now, holding 6 spare mags instead of 4. The Thompson will now have the smallest amount of spare mags out of all the limited use weapons, as it'll hold 3 mags in reserve. The Thompson will also have the decreased damage of 25. This is because as of right now, the Thompson is really OP, way too OP, and is given at the beginning at the game. New Weapons There will be 2 types of new weapons I will mention. The first will be new "tier" weapons. The Tier system will be a new game mechanic which will give the player mediore weapons at the start of the game, and then gives the player stronger weapons at late of the game. Here's the weapons that will appear for the Tier System. 'M14' The M14 is a successor to the R700. Unlike the R700, the M14 can't instantly kill zombies with a bodyshot, and must be used for headshots. The M14, however, has a faster firerate than the R700, and a higher ammo capacity, giving the R700 a DPS. '590M' The 590M is a succesor to the W870. Unlike the W870, the 590M is mag-fed, and has the highest magazine capacities out of all the shotguns. It also deals the most damage out of all the shotguns too, and has a tighter spread than the W870. The 590M, however, is a pump-action shotgun, so it has a slow firerate. 'MAC-10' The MAC-10 is a successor to the Uzi. Unlike the Uzi, the MAC-10 has a faster firerate than the Uzi, but also has a smaller ammo capacity than it too. The MAC-10 also deals more damage than the Uzi, and sustains less recoil. The MAC-10 does suffer from having high spread. 'Colt Python' The Colt Python is a predecessor to the Desert Eagle. Unlike the Desert Eagle, the Colt Python deals higher damage, higher accuracy, and less recoil than the Desert Eagle, however, it unfortunately suffers from having a slower firerate, and a smaller ammo capacity. It does, however, have the fastest reload speed out of all the sidearms. 'Glock-18' The Glock-18 is a successor to the Dual Pistols. Unlike the Akimbos, the Glock-18 is fully auto, has a larger ammo capacity, and has a faster DPS than the Dual Pistols. However, is has a higher recoil, higher spread, and a longer reload than the Dual Pistols. 'Police Baton' The Police Baton is a successor to the Baseball Bat. The Police Baton deals higher damage, and has a faster swingrate than the Baseball Bat. It is unfortunately the only Tier 2 melee weapon that can't instantly kill common zombies. 'Hammer' The Hammer is a successor to the Frying Pan. The Hammer can insta-kill common zombies, and has a faster swingrate than the Frying Pan too. 'Machete' The Machete is a predecessor to the Katana. It has a faster swingrate than the Katana, but, it can't insta-kill like the Katana. Besides the new Tier System ''weapons, there will also be a new limited use weapon. This weapon will be the '''FAL'. The FAL is a fully automatic battle rifle that is capable of doing headshots than all the other assault rifles. It does, however, have the lowest ammo capacity out of all the automatic rifles, having the ammo capacity of 25 rounds, aswell as having a higher recoil than the AK-47 . Other than that, the FAL delivers incredible damage, able to 2 shot kill a common zombie, and can instantly kill zombies as weak as the Fast Zombie. It also the most accurate rifle, as it is more accurate than the M16. Headshot Multipliers The headshot multipliers will now be different depending on what type of gun is used. As you can see, weapons that are mostly low caliber have the lowest headshot multiplier. You might be suprised to see that the speargun also has a very low multiplier too. This is to prevent it from being way too OP. Rifles have the headshot multiplier of 2x. The P90 also has this multiplier too. This is because the P90 is a hybrid between a pistol and a rifle round. Because of this, this makes the P90 have the highest headshot multiplier out of all the SMGs. Magnum Pistols have the headshot multiplier of 2.5x. The multiplier is higher not just for balance reasons, but is also because Magnum rounds have a higher stopping power. The FAL has the headshot multiplier of 3x. The multiplier is higher than both rifles and magnum pistols due to its large caliber size and high stopping power. Lastly, the snipers have the headshot mulriplier of 4x, the highest out of all the weapons. This is not just for balance reasons, but it is also because snipers are usually chambered in very high calibers. Chapters The chapters are the main reason why I made this blog. I will be removing some chapters and replacing them with new and hopefully better ones, which might be contreversial considering that these chapters are mostly beloved by many. I will try my best to not reveal too much of what I'll do to these chapters, but if you are wondering what I will do with them, please do message me just incase. The chapters that will be removed are Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Although literally no one even cares about Chapter 5 due to how broken it is, many people do care about Chapter 6. I will be removing these chapters and replacing them with 1 whole chapter that is hopefully shorter than Chapter 6. This new chapter will still pass on some features with Chapters 5 and 6, but will have less bosses and less filler. Note that I will also keep the boss battles with the troops, they will just be rebranded and be reintroduced in a different way. Zemus will also be removed, and replaced with something else that is still Dr. Herb related. This new final boss will have new abilities too. Chapter 4 will also be completely be revamped. I won't explain how the new Chapter 4 will be like, but I will say one thing. Chapter 4 will now be like a maze. Category:Blog posts